Promenons nous dans les bois Werewolf LevixOc
by KidOtaku-Ackerman
Summary: Werewolf LevixOC. Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Schwarz-Holz. Je vient d'avoir 17 ans et vit seule.Que dire sur ma vie ? Rien. Ma vie est vide de sens. Aujourd'hui je part dans la ville la plus perdu du pays.En faite c'est un village perdu au milieu de la foret. Bref, sa s'annonçait être un voyage pourri...Jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux...ses yeux gris qui me fixait tel un prédateur.
1. Voyage scolaire

**J'ai pas grand chose a dire a part Bonne lecture :)**

Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Schwarz-Holz (bois-noir). Je vient d'avoir 17 ans et vit seule dans un appartement dans la ville de Sina. Que dire sur ma vie ? Rien. Ma vie est...vide de sens. Je n'ai presque pas d'ami(e)s, aucune famille...rien. Aujourd'hui je part en voyage scolaire à Rosa-Maria, soit la ville la plus perdu du pays. En faite c'est un village perdu au milieu de la foret dont 70% de moutons, 5% de vieux et 25% d'ennuie total. Bref, sa s'annonçait être un voyage sans interet...Jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux...ses yeux gris qui me fixait tel un prédateur.

(Le rating est T mais risque de passer en M dans plusieurs chapitres)

* * *

 **BIP BIP BIP**

 **BAM**

-mhh...

Pourrait-on m'expliquer pourquoi a chaque fois que j'entend mon stupide réveil sonner et que j'essaie de l'éteindre je finis toujours par terre ? Je grogne de mécontentement en me relevant et finis par éteindre le bip incessant qui résonnait dans la pièce.

-Allez Luna, tout vas bien se passer aujourd'hui.

Bien sur que tout vas bien se passer. La preuve, pour commencer je me prend les pieds dans le drap qui a chuter avec moi pour retomber sur le sol. Votre premier baiser a été avec votre premier amour ? La chance, moi c'était avec ma moquette.

J'arrive enfin a la cuisine. Et vu que je suis une grande flemmarde et que je n'ai pas envie de faire la vaisselle maintenant, je me prend le paquet de céréales Lion presque vide, y verse du lait, soupoudre le tout de cacao et m'enfonce dans mon canapé, cuillère a soupe dans la main. Je déjeune tranquillement devant quelques épisodes de Scooby-doo avant de me lever et de partir vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, je m'habille d'un jean noir slim et d'un pull blanc a rayures bleues retombant sur mes épaules. J'attache mes longs cheveux légèrement frisés et brun en chignon. J'attrape mon portables, mes écouteurs et ma valise et je sort enfin de mon appart en le fermant a clé.

Au bout d'une 20 de minutes a pieds, j'arrive au lycée. Un bus est garer devant et quelques professeurs discutent a coté. Je m'approche. Le chauffeur me prend gentiment ma valise pour la mettre dans la soute tendis que je part m'asseoir dans le bus sous les consignes des profs. Je me place près d'un fenêtre et patiente lorsque j'entends mon nom. Je lève le regard et aperçoit Eren, l'un de mes seuls amis, avec un de ses sourire idiot dont seul lui a le secret collé sur le visage.

-Salut Luna ! Prete pour le voyage ? Je suis tellement impatient de découvrir ce village.

Eren est tellement naïf. Comment peut-il être impatient pour un voyage avec aussi peu d'intérêt. Je laisse un soupir passer la barrière de mes lèvres avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

-Si tu le dis.

Semblant satisfait de ma réponse celui-ci s'assoit derrière moi a coté d'Armin...que je n'avais pas remarquer. Alors que les retardataires sont enfin arrivés et que le bus démarre, j'enfile mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lance "Animal I have become de Three Days Grace". Le paysage défile sous mes yeux tandis que je m'endors, laissant ma pensée voguer loin de ce monde.

* * *

Voilà voilà, premier chapitre terminer et court. Désoler pour les fautes, c'est pas mon truc l'orthographe. Dit moi ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je fais une suite ou non.

Sur ce bisous


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna...? Luuunaaa...? Tu m'entends ? On est arrivés"

 **VLAM**

Mon pauvre Eren, quand comprendra tu qu'il ne faut pas réveiller la douce et délicate jeune fille que je suis quand elle dort tranquillement à point fermés. Après c'est normal que l'on se prenne des poings dans la gueule. Ouai sa casse le coup de la "douce et délicate jeune fille" mais je m'en fous, il avait qu'à pas me réveiller, c'est sa faute d'abord, NAH.

Heureusement que Mikasa n'as pas vu ce que j'ai fais à Eren. Cette fille est folle -amoureuse- d'Eren. Bien sur lui il l'as considère comme ça sœur mais je vous explique pas la réaction de Mika si vous approcher le brun...Elle a même envoyé une meuf à l'hosto un jour car elle c'était mise à coté d'Eren en cours de Maths.

Tandis que Eren m'oublier pour allez s'engueuler avec Jean qui se foutait de sa gueule, je rangeais mes écouteurs dans mon sac avant de le balancer sur mon épaule et de me levais à la suite des autres élèves. Enfin sortis du bus, je levais mes yeux vers le ciel orageux. Soupir. Quel temps de merde. On me fait quitter mon appart tranquille pour venir dans le village -si on peut appeler ça comme cela- le plus petit du pays. Je suis sur qu'il est même pas sur la carte. En plus on vient en plein hiver, je vous explique pas le temps. Pluie...pluie...pluie...rah j'en peut déjà plus. Mes yeux verts émeraudes reflétaient les nuages menaçants qui flottaient au dessus de nos têtes. En parlant de mes yeux, je les tient de ma mère. Elle me disait toujours que c'était un cadeau car ce n'était pas une couleur banal pour les yeux humains. **( /philippe_schmucker/photoshop/original/green_ )**

Et pour notre plus grand bonheur -ou plutôt juste celui des autres et pas le mien- on nous annonce que l'on sera en groupe dans les chambres. Je me dirige vers Eren qui semblait avoir oublier mon coup et qui parler avec Mikasa et Armin, ses meilleurs amis. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

"Salut Luna, on ne t'as pas entendu durant le trajet"

"Mouais...Dit Mika, tu es avec qui pour les chambres ?"

Elle me répondit qu'elle était avec Potato girl, Christa et Ymir. J'acquiesçais tandis qu'elle me proposais de les rejoindre. Nous fumes interrompus par , mon prof principal qui nous demandait de nous rendre dans nos chambres.

 **[ELLIPSE DE DEUX HEURES]**

Après avoir rangé et installé nos affaires dans notre chambre et avoir profité d'une bonne douche, nous descendons les escaliers en bois de l'auberge de jeunesse dans laquelle nous étions hébergé durant le temps du voyage. Les tables, alignées en deux colonnes, étaient déjà bien remplis. Je refusais la proposition de Sasha de m'asseoir avec eux et m'éloignais un peu n'étant pas d'humeur à parler ce soir. Gardant toujours un écouteur dans les oreilles, je touillais ma soupe sans envie, le regard perdu.

Mon oncle venait de perdre dans la vie. Pas que cela me touchait particulièrement , après tout je ne le connaissait presque pas : Je ne l'avais aperçu que quelque fois lors de repas de famille. Cependant cela poser quand-même problèmes. Aux yeux de la loi mon représentant légal était mon oncle et je vivais dans "son" appartement "avec" lui. Bien sur ce n'était pas le cas. Mon oncle ne voulait pas de moi car il jugeait que je n'était qu'un poids en plus, un bouche de trop à nourrir. Il m'avait trouvé un appartement et m'envoyer un peu d'argent chaque mois pour que je puisse payer le loyer.

J'avais trouvé un petit boulot en tant que serveuse pour arrondir les fins de mois et je savais parfaitement imiter la signature de mon oncle pour les documents administratives et tout ces trucs que je détestes. J'avais toujours réussi à me débrouiller.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, l'assistante sociale aller passer chez moi. Mais je ne veux pas retourner dans un foyer, c'est hors de question. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ma situation que ma prof de mathématiques demanda le silence, qui se fit lorsqu'elle eu haussé le ton.

"Bien, maintenant que le silence est fait, je vous annonce que étant donné qu'il est prévus un éclaircissement pour demain, nous en profiterons pour faire une randonnée en foret."

Certains poussèrent des cris de protestations tandis que d'autres était déjà impatient d'y être. Finalement tous ce bruit se termina lorsque nous menaça de nous coller un test sur les zones industrielles et la géopolitique mondiale...Comme par magie le calme est revenu après ça.

Je soupirais, une ballade en forêt ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je finis par avaler d'une traite mon repas avant de remonter dans ma chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je vous poste enfin ce chapitre deux. Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer cette fanfiction 1 mois avant le Brevet. Mes épreuves sont enfin terminer et je peut me concentrer sur toutes mes fanfics en attentes. Je remercie tous ce qui qui ont commentés mon premier chapitre qui n'en disait pas long. Encore une fois sorry pour les fautes, j'essaye de faire au mieux.**


	3. NDA IMPORTANT !

**Bonjours/Bonsoirs tous le monde,**

 **Comme je l'ai préciser sur mon profil, je suis inscrite au site de publication** ** _Wattpad_** **, que j'apprécie énormément. La mise à jour étant, pour moi, plus simple et plus rapide à faire, cette** **fanfiction** **sera plus facilement mise à jour sur cet autre site. J'y est déjà publier la suite. Il est vrai que je pourrais copier/coller mais le changement d'écriture me pose soucis et je dois tout modifier, remette en gras ce qu'il faut, changer la taille...j'essayerai tout de même de publier ici mais il sera plus simple pour vous de le lire sur** ** _Wattpad_** **, de plus j'y joint des images et vidéos. Pour ceux qui veulent allez sur ce second site vous pouvez me retrouver sous le même pseudo "** ** _TiffAckerman_** **".**

 **Désoler de ne vous prévenir que maintenant. J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver sur ce site où l'on retrouve de nombreuses fanfictions et fictions en tout genre.**

 **A bientôt :)**


End file.
